


BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Death of secondary character, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, episode wrap up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story came from my wondering about how Jack felt after George Sanderson was convicted and awaiting to be sent to the penitentiary.<br/>There is an implied relationship between Jack and Phryne.  And this story is not related to any of my other fan fiction stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEWARE THE IDES OF MARCH

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

“There is a tide in the affairs of men  
which, taken at the floud, leads on to fortune  
ommitted, all the voyage of their lives  
are bound in shallows and in miseries”  
― William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar

 

Jack's face was like a stone as he entered the prison. His usually expressive eyes were clear and determined but showed no emotion. His lips were a thin grim line.

He showed his credentials to the guard and then placed all his belongings from his pockets into an envelope that was provided to him. They would be returned when his visit was completed. He walked through several gates till he reached the guest waiting area. He was not here as a policeman, he was here because he was asked to visit by a prisoner.

"Why?" Phryne asked Jack in her parlor the night before.

 

"I have no idea, but I feel obliged to see him." Answered Jack sipping his drink.

 

"Obliged? My God, Jack he betrayed you. He almost got Dot, Burt, Cec and I killed..."

 

"I know all that Phryne. I will never forgive him for that, I...well I...if any harm had come to any of you I might have been in jail too. However if I don't find out what he wants it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

 

Phryne nodded, "I know, I just hate to see him get to see you. The Bastard."

 

Jack smirked at the memory, it was the only description that fit a man who had fallen so far. The guard signaled that he should enter the visiting area. He put down his cup of coffee and entered the room. He sat in the visitor's chair and waited.

He watched the prisoner walking down the stairs escorted by two guards. He looked smaller and more frail then Jack expected. He was escorted to the prisoner's chair and then guards left closing and locking the door. They were alone.

"Jack."

"George."

They stared at each other. The older man searching his former son in laws eyes for any sign of forgiveness. He was surprised to see no emotion at all.

"How are Rosie and Lilly?"

"They are just fine, George."

"They don't write me or visit me."

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes, despite what I have done, I am still their father. They came to the trial."

"They did. Out of an obligation to the family, not for you George. Of course Rosie knew what would be presented, she was prepared but poor Lily, though she knew some of it, she was still quite stunned by all the facts that were presented. They have left the country and moved to England to be with their Mother's sister."

"With your help?"

"Yes and Miss Fisher's."

"What on earth does that woman have to do with anything!"

"That woman, as you put it, is a very kind soul. Unlike you, George she has a good heart and true compassion. She helped with money and reservations. She is very good at arranging things and we both felt they needed to get out of the country before Fletcher's trial. Poor Rosie did not need to relive that horror."

"I see."

"What exactly am I here for George? Do you have a message for them? I will send it, if that is what you want."

"No, I have already written them, but you can let them know that I would like their forgiveness. You're here because I need to speak with you."

"About?"

"I need to explain."

Jack looked at him incredulously, it had been six months since he had arrested the former Police Commissioner. He had his trial first to make it easier on the jury since there were so many crimes involved. He had been tried on manslaughter, though Jack felt it should have been murder for the bouncer at the Gentleman's club, conspiracy, dereliction of the public good as the Commissioner and obstruction. Though he denied all charges and thought that no one would believe a scullery, he was quite wrong. With Joan's testimony to conspiracy charges and Jack, Phyne, Dot and Hugh testifying to the rest he was convicted on all charges. He was now awaiting transfer to the penitentiary. 

Sidney Fletcher's trial was about to take place in a few weeks, George would be testifying so he would not be hung for manslaughter. It was thought to be an even bigger trial and a longer one, since the charges were so horrible and he was so rich. The paper was full of the white slavery and murders that Sidney was charged with along with the taking down of two police commissioners. It was one of the reasons Jack and Phryne worked so hard to help get Rosie and Lilly out of the country, they did not need to go through all the hell the press would put them through.

"What is there to explain? There is nothing left to really say, is there? You betrayed everything you stood for and everyone you care for, for what? Money and a promotion?"

"You simply don't understand, Jack. You have never seemed to long for what I did."

"And that is?"

"Glory, recognition, compensation for years of labor..."

"Your absolutely correct. I never wanted that. It is one of the reasons your daughter left me."

"But why? Don't you want money and prestige?"

"Not really, no. That is not why I do my job. My need....my desire is to remove the people from the street who hurt and destroy the innocent, the good. Someone like Fletcher, I would have never done what you did. Never. Not for any reason. He sent children off to another country to be owned, raped and destroyed. He killed a child. He tried to kill my Phryne. No George, there is nothing you can say to explain why you covered up for that monster."

 

"You were ambitious when I first met you, when you first married Rosie." Said George ignoring the rest of the damn accusation.

"Yes, I was so I could make detective and investigate so I could help as many people as I could. Then I wanted to make Detective inspector so I could do it my way. Then Chief Detective Inspector so I could run the station my way. My station works hard everyday to keep Melbourne safe. When I find a corrupt cop like you it saddens me and I arrest them but I try to make sure my staff is honest. 

I never wanted money or power. Your daughter couldn't understand why I wanted to stay there. At that level. That, plus the effect of the war on me destroyed our marriage. But I do care about her, she is a good person. And what you did was an abomination of everything she thought you were. She and Lilly are devastated by all this. I don't know if they will ever forgive you, I know I can't."

George nodded, "I know it. She said she hated me when she came to visit me the day before the sentence came in. She said she never wanted to see me again."

"Can you really blame her, George. She thought you were the best of all men. The most honest, hard working and diligent. Can you see how both your daughters feel? All that was a facade. All lies."

"And you hate me too?"

"I feel sorry for you. I am devastated. You were like a second father to me. I love my Dad but he never understood my wanting to to be a policeman. You were my mentor and friend, I trusted you. Do you know how few people I trust? I am a very careful man. I trusted you and you were untrustworthy. You might have been convicted of manslaughter but it was murder. I can't prove it but I know it. You almost enabled the woman I love to be killed. You almost enabled all of our friends to be killed. You colluded in the trafficking of children. You have destroyed my faith in my own judgement, though I am working with someone to help me with that. I don't hate you but you have destroyed a lot of things for the people I love. I don't think I can ever forgive you."

"I am sorry Jack. That is what I wanted to say. I shouldn't have been so arrogant and ambitious. I am so sorry."

"Your only sorry now because you have been caught and convicted. You lost your position, your family and your money. That is the only reason your sorry, George. Not because of your wrong doing but because you were caught."

"That is not true..."

"Oh please, why didn't you say anything after I arrested you and you were in the interrogation room? Why didn't you say anything during the trial you were given an opportunity before sentencing to make a public statement. But you never said anything. Not a word of remorse then. Nothing." Jack felt his temper rising and knew he needed to get out there before he exploded. "I will send a letter to Rosie and Lilly that your sorry. Guard!"

"Jack!"

The guard came and opened the visitors door.

"Jack, I am so sorry I let you down."

"I no longer care. Good Day." Said Jack coldly following the guard out of the door and out of George's life.

"Jack!!!!" The old man bent his head down crying, the guard came to take him to his cell. But the old man would not stop crying so they took him to the infirmary.

Jack stormed out of the prison he was so angry he wanted to hit something. He slammed the door to car and leaned back. He took a few deep breaths and he realized he also felt lighter. He had finally unburdened himself. George told him why he did what he did and he told him off and how he felt about him. It was all over. He would write Rosie a simple letter telling her about his visit to her father and that will be over too. He was finally free. He felt a smile curl his lips as he thought he was free and he was now able to give himself fully to the woman he loved. Suddenly he felt pretty damn good.

*************************************

Five days later George Sanderson died of a massive heart attack.

Phryne looked at Jack as he read the headlines in the paper, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly as they sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

Jack handed back the paper and nodded, "Yes. I will mourn the man I thought he was."

Phryne put the paper in the bin. She nodded and replied, "Yes I know you will."

"Phryne, I was a bit brutal when I saw him. Do you think it was because of ..."

"No Jack, I don't. The man was not a moron. He knew what he did was wrong. It's a heavy burden on someone who was good most of his life."

Jack sipped his coffee and nodded. "Yes, I suppose."

"Jack Robinson, I will not allow you to think this was your fault. He did what he did because of arrogance and greed. And a false sense of entitlement. You saw him in the interrogation room, he was full of arrogance. He never thought anyone would believe Joan because she was a Char. I mean really. My Darling, he only wanted your absolution because he couldn't get it from his own children."

"And I didn't give it to him either."

"Nor should you..."

"No, I could never have given him that. Phryne, am I vindictive?"

"No Darling, you are a very good man who has been devastated by the fall of your mentor. You did nothing wrong, just asking that question shows what a very good man you are."

Jack leaned over and kissed Phryne tenderly. She caressed his cheek and then straighten up to reach for a biscuit. He took it and stuffed his mouth. Making her smile. 

He sipped some coffee and then asked, " I sent Rosie and her sister a letter about my visit, do you think they will come back now?"

"I wouldn't, but then I am vindictive." She said with a wicked smile.

"No Darling, your honest. One of the many reasons I love you."

"It's one of the many reasons I love you too." She put her arms around his neck pulling him close and kissed him passionately, which he returned with equal passion.

The End


End file.
